


Kitty instincts

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Petplay, nonsexual petplay, pure fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Fenris is feeling particularly broody, but Anders knows just what to do about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt by StormDragon on the Weird Shit discord and I just could not resist. Here's the prompt: Petplay Fenders; Fenris has had a bad day and Anders decides to cheer him up. And the best way to cheer someone up (according to Anders) is to pet a cat. And there is only one cat (a human sized one) in the house (because Fenris is allergic to cats or they just don't have one). Basically Anders wears his cat boy gear and just comforts Fenris by being an adorable kitty. Sex is not needed, but I won't complain if Fenris decides his kitten deserves a nice hard meaty treat.  
> I hope you enjoy~

The door fell shut behind him with a loud thud, and the muffled cursing on the other side told him that the mage had followed him closely despite his insistence that he wanted to be alone. He ignored it and started towards the cellar, intending to grab a few bottles of wine and pour them into himself over the course of the evening. When he came back up, he noticed a very familiar staff leaning against the wall, and a sigh left him. It seemed the mage would not be so easily deterred.  
They had only started seeing each other again a few weeks prior, after Anders had stood up for him when Danarius had finally come for him, but their little thing was still fragile and not very secure. He was still afraid of driving the mage away with his moods.  
When he reached his room though Anders was nowhere to be seen, and he let himself fall into his favourite chair without even bothering to take off any of his armour (he would do that later after the first bottle or so of wine) and simply opened the first bottle and took a sip straight out of it.  
He knew Anders would be annoyed that he hadn't bothered to remove his armour, or to make a fire, or to get food, but right now he did not care at all. He didn't even care where the mage was. He still was somewhere in the mansion, he was sure of that. And he'd make enough noise for Fenris to realise just where when he wanted it. He had elven ears anyway, he'd hear him long before Anders wanted him to.  
It turned out that that was not quite the case after all. He was staring in the cold and empty fireplace, brooding over the events of the day, when suddenly there was something at his arm. He jumped and flinched back, but instead of an intruder there was a shock of blond hair with equally blond triangular ears sitting on top entering his field of vision.  
„...Anders?“ The mage simply purred and leaned his head in Fenris' lap to nuzzle at his thigh, and the elf squinted a bit as he took in the image before him. Anders was naked save for a collar made from fine, see-through lace with a little bell on it and a pair of smalls that had a tail peeking out from underneath them. Just like he wore when they played, only that then he usually just forewent the smalls completely.  
„Mage, I do not feel like playing tonight“ He grumbled and attempted to push the mage of. Anders though, as catlike as he was, did not seem very fazed by that and simply purred, dodged his arm and came back to nuzzle at his thigh.  
„Mage. Was I not clear enough?“ He huffed, about to push him away once more when Anders looked up and his eyes met the mage's lovely brown ones.  
There was no arousal in those eyes, just affection. Why would Anders dress up like this if he didn't want to chase imaginary mice, get his bottom spanked or fucked into next week?  
The mage purred again and nosed at his side before sitting up on his haunches to nuzzle at his chest, kneeling up to press his whole body against Fenris'.  
„What do you want, Anders?“ he asked, but gave in to the sweet temptation and raised a hand to scratch behind the mage's ears. That caused another soft purr and he seemed to vibrate with contentment.  
„Mage. Kitten. What are you doing, you fool?“ He murmured, but there was no heat behind it. He gently took his kitten's head and pulled it against his chest so he could pet his hair and feel his pet's purrs rumbling through his chest.  
It was quiet again then save for the rumbling of Anders' purrs as Fenris petted him and continued to stare into the still empty fireplace, lost in his thoughts once again.  
Only once he realised that the body he was petting was starting to shiver did he look up again, and sighed a little.  
„This is not a good place for a kitten, dear. Kneeling on the cold floor like a common dog. Come up here, love, in my lap. And be so kind and put on the fire?“  
He knew he was coming back to himself and out of his gloomy mood more and more as Anders gave another purr as well as a tiny nod and sat back to put on the fire (magic did have its uses, after all) as he waited for Fenris to finally take off his breastplate and gauntlets before patting his thighs again.  
In less than no time, his lap was occupied by a very eager, very human-sized kitten that was nuzzling him and licking his face, undeterred by any attempts to shoo him off until Fenris was laughing, fully laughing, so much that his body shook with it. Only then did he sit back and tilted his head, purring a little still and curling up with his head resting on Fenris' shoulder.  
„You always make me feel better, you know“ Fenris murmured, turning his head so he was looking at his darling kitten. „As if you just know what will lift my mood, better than even I do.“  
In return, he received a delighted smile and a happy purr, and he leaned over to give his kitten a sweet kiss that was eagerly reciprocated.  
Once they parted again, Fenris smirked at his kitten mage.  
„Let us go to the bed, I wish to give my kitten a special treat.“


End file.
